Stand in the rain
by iheartquestionmark98
Summary: Clare and eli are friends thats it and her friend blake is dating him and what happends when she gets dumped and more drama unfold? well ull just have to read to find out eli/clare
1. Pretty girl

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love It's the way that he makes you feel  
It's the way that he kisses you  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...love... Pretty girl... Pretty girl... Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get him out of your head It's the way that he makes you cry,  
It's the way that he's in your mind,  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love,  
It's the way that he makes you feel,  
It's the way that he kisses you,  
****It's the way that he makes you fall in love...love..**

UGhhhhhhhhh he knew just how to get under my skin and he knew it! Eli and I have been friends that's it I should have had the guts to tell him how I felt but I…I….I just couldn't. Then I found out 1 of my friends Blake liked him and bam they have been dating for like 10 months. 10! It killed me to see them together it just killed me. I cried when I found out that I he used to like me but I missed my chance it just….. he had that power over me u know. My life was just crazy my parents finally went to counseling but now it feels like my mom does everything my dad once not what she wants its all give and no take sometimes I wish they would get a divorce. I just don't know.

His personality isn't dark like his outside appearance he's sweet and he is just so irritating and I'm addicted. Not like stalker or anything like that but if I don't talk to him I feel like my whole days ruined, like I'm flat tire that needs air. He's like a drug. That's it a drug he's my drug. Ke$ha's haha I guess she's right someone can be ur drug. I walked in to school with my new bag on my arm next to Alli u have to love Alli she might seem like a brat but shes really nice and totally not a brat. She's my best friend. She knows how I feel about Blake and Eli and she knows it kills me inside. We went our separate ways and I went to my locker put my stuff away and closed it up next class computers with Alli, Blake and Jenna. Jenna and I were good friends know and we both got over the whole KC thing I still can't believe he would walk away from her and the baby. She knows about Eli and Blake 2.

I sat next to Blake and Alli Jenna sat next to Alli. "The topic today is…." The teacher was telling us some stuff that I didn't hear her cuz I was daydreaming about Eli. Then I felt someone hit my arm. "Clare come on class is over with" Blake said smiling. I fake smiled and walked out of class feeling like crying god I have to get over him.

I got to my locker and grabbed my stuff for P.E. stuff and closed my locker I turned around and there he was perfect as ever all black white and grey it looked good on him I l really really really like him. He was walking towards me and I could feel the butterflies. "Hey" He said smiling. "Hey" I said turning to walk off. "Hey now what's wrong" he said grabbing my arm. "Nothing I'm just going to be late" I said lying, I just couldn't look at him right now it was just to hard. He let go off my arm "I'll see u in English then" he said sounding disappointed. "Mmhh" I said half way down the hallway.

**Hey so this is my first ever story I'll try to write about like every other day or every couple days cuz im pretty busy with school so plz review tell me if u like cuz I wanna know I got some other ideas to and ill usually start each chapter off with a song lyrics like I did with this one or a quote**

**Live your life to the fullest - Iheartquestionmark98 3**


	2. iF iT mEnt a lot to you

**K sorry I haven't wrote anything been really busy plz forgive! wrote a new story cheek it out when I post it I think the name will be love the way u lie**

**Stop. Rewind. Play. - Iheartquestionmark98 **

And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best

And hey sweetie  
Well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing

La, la la la la la la

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best

You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can't wait through everything

Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway  
We knew it'd happen eventually

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

After P.E. I got dressed and went to lunch. He was already out door next to Blake with his arm around her hip. I almost swore I saw him glance behind him but my mind could be playing tricks on me more than likely but I didn't give it a second thought though. Vanessa ran up behind me. Vanessa was one of those sweet girls that couldn't hurt a fly. She is a country girl rides horses the whole bit. "Hey"

"Hey" I said softly

"What's wrong?" she asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"What? Ohh nothing I'm fine just… tired" I lied smiling through my teeth.

"Ohh okay well I'll catch later" she said waving goodbye running forward to lunch.

I took my time on the way to lunch. I wasn't hungry I felt more sick than anything. I just wanted this day to end. I made my way out to the picnic tables. I found a empty one surrounded by trees. It was quiet, peaceful. What I needed! I sat down and took out my notebook, ipod and headphones out and just wrote it was relaxing I had my ipod on a playlist and then I heard yelling that was trying to be quiet.

"Just tell me why Eli, really!" A girl yelled…Blake! She was the one arguing with…Eli!

"I'm sorry it's just I don't think were working we shouldn't be stuck together for so long it's not good when there's no spark I'm sorry" he said sympathetically but you could tell it was fake.

I heard feet stomping off. Poor Lauren I thought. I still had my headphones in minding my own business just writing when I felt something hit my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Eli was looking over my shoulder trying to see what I was writing I snapped my notebook shut quickly and glared at him. He had a smirk on his face and sat on top of the picnic table.

"Wow your English partner can't even see your writing!" he said looking sarcastically hurt.

I just rolled my eyes and put my notebook in my bag put my ipod on high, pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked away.

"Wait" I heard him yell and he pulled me back by my elbow. .

"You've been avoiding me all day what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Of course not Eli how could you possible do something wrong?" I said sarcastically.

"Good! Lets ditch I need some breathing room from this place." He said .

"Umm how about not" I said trying to turn around.

"Come on Clare!" he pressured.

"Please Eli I have to go to class, it's not all about you!"

"Ugh Clare come on your so tense all the time let lose just ditch the rest of the day!" he persuaded

I bit my lip I didn't know what to do.

"Fine, but just because I miss Morty and I want this day to end and it doesn't mean I have to uphold a conversation with you!" I said walking away.

Eli smirked running up behind me to Morty.


	3. hOw tO sAvE a lIfe

**Hey it's me! Here's the next chapter of Stand in the rain! Please review if you want me to write more! **

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS**

**ilovetaylorswift13- yes Eli broke up with his girlfriend and her name is Blake so sorry for the confusion I re-wrote that part and put up the chapter 2 so it said Blake didn't mean to type a different name again really sorry. Thank you for pointing that out.**

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  


**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life**

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

I sat in the hearse looking out the window, while he was blaring music. I knew where he was going. It's where we always went when he wanted to get away or he had a fight with someone. It's where I go to. A familiar song played from the CD he just put in. I rolled my eyes he knew I loved this song.

"You're seriously not going to even hum the song!" he asked.

I keep my face toured the window not even giving him the satisfaction of answering that question.

"Clare…" he whinnied while stopping the car on the side of a country road. I got out quickly, not wanting to hear it. I climbed over a rock. The ground wasn't wet today so my shoes wouldn't get muddy. I walked in between the trees blocking the sun from entering. Only a little light showed it was beautiful just walking there was beautiful now the destinations even more beautiful. I didn't stop till I got to a large rock and sat down. It was a small space surrounded by trees there rocks and it was a place I would come to write, a place where secrets were told Eli and I found it one day when we went on one of our urban adventures. No one knows about it but us and we promised to keep it that way. He sat across me and sat on a rock. "So you're not gonna talk to me this whole time" he asked sounding upset and annoyed at the same time. I nodded and looked around it was so pretty hear. "Please Clare I hate when girls are mad at me…especially you." He said. "Whatever" I spoke up

"Finally a word" he over exaggerated.

"Ya ya ya" I said annoyed

"So why are you mad at me again you never said" he questioned.

"I'm not mad at you I'm confused and mad about my family and you treating my friends like dirt didn't help!" I stated, not looking into his eyes looking at trees instead.

"So you heard that little brawl huh?" he said looking guilty.

"No I heard you talking to a flying unicorn what do you think!" I said sarcastically.

"Listen that was just a misunderstanding..." he started.

"Tell you the truth I really don't care. It's none of my business." I said hesitantly, truth is I really didn't want to know it hurt to hear about him in another relationship.

"Clare I'm sorry I've been distant lately but I've just been deep in thought lately I'm just so confused," he started. "And Blake and I broke up because it would be wrong to have feelings for someone else and go out with another girl." He said. Wait is he talking about me….he couldn't be…no…well...maybe...

"She's a little hard to handle and weird. She's…just…cool." He said dreamy.

"So do I know this girl?" I questioned.

"Umm… ya I think she's in your math class."

"Ohh what her name?" I said playing along.

"Your gonna jump my throat when I tell you…it was one of Blake's friends…her names Jamie." He said waiting for my reaction. I felt one of the already broken pieces of my heart break again.

"Wait…that's like her best friend!" I said I couldn't believe this.

"You hurt her so you could go out with her best friend!" when I said this it wasn't the true thing I meant. I was angry because he was hurting me, not for hurting Blake! The truth was I felt sorry for Blake but she wasn't a good friend because she knew how I felt about Eli before they started going out. I was holding back tears because if I cried he would know I was the one hurting.

"I know It's messed up its just I can't help how I feel. You out of everyone should understand." He said. He was right I did understand.

"I know you can't help what you feel, I understand it's just...I don't know." I said chocked up I looked at my phone.

"I have to go, my mom wanted me to be home by 5" I lied

"Okay" he said. We walked to Morty and got in.

When we got to my house I walked in the door and ran to my room with tears in my eyes. This is what happens when I get my hopes up he just tears me down without even trying. It's effortless to him.

**Hey hoped you like this chapter 3!**

**7 reviews to update so please review!**


End file.
